Avenged
by Haloixix13
Summary: Link is betrayed after Warriors of Hyrule, and a certain someone is all he has. Link X Lana. Thanksgiving special is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yar me maties today we be going on a journey is search of booty**

**Asis:*Facepalms* Why are talking like a pirate**

**Me: Yar Asis be worried about old half-beard eh**

**Asis: I'm not even going to answer that, and he meant treasure**

**Me: Ar me no mean treasure me mean actual booty**

**Asis: *Gives strange look* Wha-**

**Me: Link get actual *Is suddenly smacked upon the back of the head with the blunt of Asis's sword* Girlfriend.**

**Asis: This is by far the longest opener we have ever had**

**Me:…. On with the story**

Link brought his blade down upon Ganondorfs head, slashing it and returning the tri-force to its rightful owners.

Lana, Link, and Zelda cheered as the pieces flew back into their hands.

Lana looked at Link stating" The master sword must be returned but I mustn't do it, You always save the world together" She looked down sadly remembering Cia's last moments

"_We both know how this ends, and he doesn't choose you" Cia stated_

Lana looked at Link as he ran down into the temple.

(insert line break)

Link and Zelda walked out the door into the daylight

"What would you think of a grand feast in honor of our victory" Zelda stated proudly

Link remained silent.

"Oh that's right, you can't speak" Zelda said with a giggle

Link glared at her before nodding and drawing a name in the dirt

L-A-N-A

Zelda looked at him and nodded proclaiming" She shall be invited"

Link smiled, no one deserved to be invited more than her.

(Insert line break here)

Lana got up from her leaf bed to find a cuckoo on her head.

She got up shaking it off.

She looked expecting soldiers to be fighting with goblins and keeps ready to be taken

She was a little disappointed to find an empty forest, so she walked out to find a letter at her doorstep.

_Dear Lana_

_ You are invited to a royal feast for your services in the war along with any soldier and family you can find, Link will be there as well._

_Zelda _

With this she ran down to the forest barracks and shouted" There's a party at hyrule castle"

The soldiers lifted their heads and got dressed

Lana almost started to skip away but then remembering _Link belongs to Zelda… but then again I can have some fun too_

Lana thought to herself_ Fun….._

(Insert line break here)

Link was running around the castle, waving at the honored soldiers and sergeants on the walls

_That should have been her up there aswell_ Link thought with sorrow, he hoped she was alright

The sky started to become night and he ran inside the castle, receiving more cheers from the guards.

Some magic had restored the castle to its beauty and filled it with laughter, but Link couldn't relax. He felt the danger to _HIM _wasn't over, Princess Zelda seemed secure though. Link could help but catch the glares of some of the guards.

Link ran by the Kitchen to check the reserves of food for the feast. Everything was ready now he just had to prepare himself.

Link begins to almost believe the danger has passed, Almost.

(Insert line break here)

Lana found a dress at a local market close to the Castle. She bought it with some of the items she obtained on the adventure with the others.

She looked at the dress with pride, it matched her Blue-Green hair perfectly, it had no straps restraining her shoulder, and with her old battle uniform underneath, it caused an unintentional side-effect of causing boys to look at her.

She _REALLY _liked the attention.

She walked into a tavern wondering what the latest gossip was.

True she had never been one for gossip, but she didn't want to be tricked.

She found a group of soldiers standing alone and listened

"-The Party starts at 5 tonight"

Well that settle it, not a trick.

Lana sighed before walking to the door only to bump into a man wear blue armor, a helmet and all.

The armor had blue rugged edges with red spikes all around **(Lagiacrus armor)**.

_Peculiar_ Lana thought before she realized she hadn't apologized.

"I'm sorry" He said beating her to it

"No it was my fault" Lana said bowing

"Tell me do you know of any parties going on" he said

"Well, Hyrule castle has one at 5." Lana replied " What's your name"

"They call me Ze" The man said with pride" Well good-day to you" he bowed and left

(Insert Line break)

Link looked at the sunset.

It was almost time for the party. Lana hadn't shown up yet but she probably wouldn't if she had things to do.

Link wished he could call out to her, maybe she would hear him.

He remembered the first battle they had shared.

The great Deku had been in trouble, along with the village, and even though time was short, they had to save the village.

Suddenly a bell sounded

_BRING….BRING…..BRING….BRING….BRING_

Link had a crestfallen look on his face.

She did not sh-

"WAIT!" Link looked over the wall to see a girl with Blue-Green hair running toward the castle.

Link smiled and jumped off the wall.

She ran up and hugged him." Hi Link" She said with smile

He gestured for her to go inside, which she obliged happily.

The party was festive as soldiers drank mead and wine and cheered for Zelda, Link, and Lana.

Link couldn't help but frown at the cheers.

So many had died for the kingdom, more than just Zelda, and the current group, there were others as well who died, others who deserved to be cheered for.

Link walked over to the castle balcony and looked over the side to see all of Hyrule. It looked as though war had never disturbed it.

"Well I never thought the Great Hero of Hyrule would look so sad at a celebration" Lana said walking next to him

Link opened his mouth to respond, but was left speechless by her dress.

She was beautiful.

Two guards nodded at each other and walked over to the guards at the balcony, and began chatting guard walked up next to Link and said" So wonderful party huh"

Link remained silent, but he could tell the guard was nervous.

"Yes it is´ Lana said

Zelda was almost finished with her speech on the importance of the sacrifices.

"However in all wars sacrifices must be made." She bowed and left the podium

Suddenly The guards around the balcony turned and said" By order of Princess Zelda stop and drop your weapons"

Link thought this was a joke, but Lana's face said otherwise.

"This is Link hero of Hyrule" Lana said but the guards advanced" Did you hear me"

"They Know" Lana looked up to find Ze on the roof of the castle" They just don't care" And he jumped down and struck the guard on the balcony in the face before drawing a Katana and slashing two guards.

An Archer aimed between Ze's legs and shot Link in the leg.

"We have to get out of here" Lana shouted and Ze slashed the other guard before grabbing a slowly fading form consciousness Link and Lana, and jumping over the balcony.

He crashed in the courtyard to be met by Impa

"Who Do you think you are" She shouted" Ruining the princess's party"

"I am Ze Son of Asis, heir to the throne of Time and space."

**Soooooooooo my sister's birthday party was today.**

**I would appreciate some ideas for this story.**

**Asis: why was my son thrown in the conflict.**

**Me: Because he's your son**

**Asis…..happy birthday Kayla**

**Me: Kayla says thank you **

**R&R**


	2. Link in Pain

**Hello and welcome back. Those who are wondering Ze is not my OC, My friend Daniel Tie Brooks made him for the book series I planned to write.**

**Ze also has a dark secret that few have known, and fewer have lived to tell the tale. **

**As for the story Link, I'm sorry, your in for some serious crap**

**Asis:*Yawn* So did my son succeed**

**Me: Your up, good, and lets find out.**

**Asis: Haloixix13 doesn't own shit, literally**

Link was losing consciousness, so he ripped out the arrow in his thigh.

It dripped green with a menacing appeal along with a nightmarish purple.

Poison

Ze looked at Impa " We are leaving, get out of my way, mortal"

Impa spoke with a hint of nervousness" He is guilty of treason, and by order of Princess Zelda he is to be taken prisoner"

Ze looked at the guards who surrounded them.

Big Mistake

Impa activated her special attack and slashed Ze, sending him flying

He rolled on the ground, Bounced, before performing an amazing trick

Ze spun himself to where he was upright stuck one hand to the earth causing sparks to fly from his fingertips  
>He then charged at Impa sending her through the wall.<p>

Lana began casting spells at the same time, sending lightning down on the troops around them.

Suddenly the troops parted and a woman walked into the courtyard

Princess Zelda had arrived.

She drew her golden sword, using power from the tri-force of wisdom.

Suddenly, the pressure changed, Lana's ears poped.

An angel-like being flew overhead. She slashed the air cutting up several soldiers, and landed next to Link.

Ze ran over to them before saying" She's fled" Then he Noticed the angel like being

"Aegis" he said with a hint of mockery" I don't have time to deal with you"

"Ze" Aegis said" ha, luckily for I'm not here to kill you" She held up a coin with a half-infinity sign on it.

"No, he wouldn't" Ze said

"Yep looks like he didn't have faith in you after all" Aegis spoke with confidence and mockery

The guards were suddenly advancing

Lana grabbed Link and said" We half to go!"

Zelda spoke with anger in her voice" You're not going anywhere except for the dungeons"

Aegis sighed before charging and engaging Zelda" You guy go, I'll be fine" Aegis said with here wing flapping around.

Ze grabbed them both before leaping over the wall, but not before an archer shot him in the back of the leg.

They tumbled and rolled. When Lana looked up she saw and archer loading an arrow aimed towards Ze.

Lana ran in front of him and spread her arms. She waited for the blow to come.

Instead she heard a loud shout and looked up to find Aegis hold a blade dripping with the blood of the guard.

Aegis flew over to them and noticed Ze's leg

"I'm Fine go on ahead, I'll catch up" he said and winced as Aegis brushed her hand over the wound

The soldiers were approaching rapidly so Aegis did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She picked up Ze and Link and began sprinting toward an outpost guard.

"Hey you ca-_Slice_" He was cut off as her blade slit his throat.

The outpost changed to a green color and two knights spawned from it.

Lana felt herself being lifted up by Aegis along with the other two and they flew toward the Gerudo desert.

(Insert line break here)

Zelda clutched her bleeding arm thinking _How am I going to make-up a good enough story for the people._

Her arm was treated with a potion.

An archer ran up to her proudly proclaiming" I got him your majesty I got him"

Zelda's eyes widened" Not Link right"

The Archer hesitated

"Oh Goddesses, I said' Kill the girl' not the boy" Zelda said clutching her head.

"Oh….. well I aimed for what I could hit" The Archer muttered Sheepishly

"Please tell me it was the regular arrow" Zelda said pleading" Please say it"

"Uh well.."  
>"Stupid!" Zelda said smacking him in the head<p>

"Hey I poisoned all my arrows" The archer said "What was I supposed to do"

"I'm Sorry Link" Zelda said with sorrow

(Insert Line break)

Ze hated high places

He hated Wind

But the thing he hated the most was when Aegis dropped him in the middle of a bunch of Hyrulian guards, who happened to hate him with a bloody passion.

So Ze hated this moment right now.

"You had to use your rings for speed, didn't you" Ze said sarcastically

"Look, the objective are ok" Aegis said gesturing to the unconscious duo

Suddenly Guards surrounded them on the ridge

Ze looked at Aegis before making a circle on his palm

Aegis shook her head but it was too late.

Ze began to change form, He grew huge, His form altered into a sleek leviathan. Crystals began to grow on his back. His skin changed from dusty white to cobalt blue.

His original form, behold the mighty Lagiacrus.

He roared before biting down on a guard's torso.

Being a Leviathan who looked like a crocodile, his jaw strength was incredible.

He fired bolts of lightning and went on a rampage through the forest.

Aegis Put her hand over her heart, looked at the two objective, and ran after Ze

Aegis followed him to the sea, where a couple of Lagiacrus were.

She saw as he looked at them and growled.

One left with a polite bow

Ze suddenly began to glow as he returned to his superhuman form.

Ze sighed and looked at the other Lagiacrus and said" Hurry"

Aegis walked out into the open right as Ze's armor morphed around him

"Some display back there, what are you trying to prove to him" Aegis said smiling the first genuine smile Ze had seen from her.

"Yea sor- who's guarding the objectives" Ze said in shock

Aegis was silent.

Ze growled before charging into the forest

(Insert Line break here)

_Aegis, it's a simple mission, save the heroes and get out_ Ze thought as he came to the clearing.

He saw a young Woman standing over Link brushing his face

She had silvery hair and the same face as Lana

"I am not a threat, The Master Grows impatient" She said

"Tell Him we'll get there by the appropriate time"

"Well if that's all" she said muttering

"Yes Cia that's all"

**Oh my what have I done**

**Do I wanna start WW3**

**Anyways Aegis, Like Ze, Belongs to Daniel**

**So how is Cia alive, why is Zelda chasing them, who keeps making hilarious cat videos**

**Find out next time**


	3. AMBUSH PT1

**Hey Im back**

**Asis: You were not missed**

**Me: Well see Ze is a lagiacrus, he was born in that form before changing to human at around 13.**

**Asis : so this will be the first conquest right**

**Me: WRONG! It will be a hold-out chapter**

**Asis: screw you Halo who doesn't own jack**

Lana stirred, she remembered people shooting at her and-

"Link!" Lana said sitting straight up

She was on a metal wagon by the looks of it.

Lana turned to see Link cluching his leg in pain and agony.

"what's wrong wi-"

"Cobra venom" she heard Ze say

"Where am I" She asked

"we are on a truck to high command" Ze said

"Truck?" Lana wondered aloud

"Its a wagon that moves without horses" Aegis explained before brushing her broken wing with her hand.

"I Added seaweed to stop the poison but we have to get to high command before two days time" Ze said before adding" The Master will be furious for me being late"

"where are we going, who is the master, What aren't you telling me" Lana pleaded

A woman tapped her shoulders.

Lana turned to find herself face to face with...Cia?

"All will be explained in good time" Cia said smirking

"You're supposed to be dead" Lana said backing away

"The Master decided to spare me, appearently I am useful, as i have a higher success rate than Ze over here" Cia said smirking

Ze was not amused" Don't you have a slut party to go to or something" He said with snidily

"reassigned to aid you in the mission" Cia said, her smirk growing wider before turning and brushing Link face.

Link was still unconsious but the pain was so great he still gave cries of agony.

Lana finaly tried to clear things up" But I saw you die, you even gave up the triforce"

"The master is great with teleportation, and he said inorder to to help me, I needed to give up the triforce, he didn't care to who" Cia said looking at the glowing triangle on Lana's hand

Lana looked down before suddenly the truck stopped causing Lana to lung forwardand hit her head against Ze's armor.

"Now what" Ze said jumping out of the truck

Lana looked on the ridge and realised they had entered the Gerudo desert

She looked at Cia for an explanation, only to see her smirk again.

Suddenly Ze shouted" PITFALL TRAP!"

Aegis got out her knives, then slammed them together.

Her rings began to constrict before melting into her arm, Her skin became golden, her head was convered in armor.

Aegis pointed to Lana, Cia and Link, gesturing for them to remain at the current location, before jumping over the truck bar.

Cia nodded, befoer returning to stroke Links hair again.

Silence was among them for a short time, before Lana asked," What is happening?"

Cia smiled," Your world is upside down, you feel you can't, get anything you _need_ muchless want," Cia then passed a canteen of water to Lana

Laan realized Cia smirk was bitter, as if the thought of working with Lana was the worst thing in the world, but still, she was devoted to the cause.

"Guess what" Cia said before having an outvurst shouting" THAT'S HOW I FELT, You ruined my life when you stormed my palace"

"You started the war" Lana Pleaded

"But you finished it" Cia Said before quoting"' it is only natural for you, to hate one who beats you, even if you were wrong'"

"Who said that" Lana asked, wondering who was wise enough to say something so philosophical.

"The master' Cia replied a hint of joy in her eyes" He was good to me, he fed me and Volga, He let us stay at the base till our bunk was available-"

"wait Volga was recruited too" Lana thought, horrified

"Yes he was very eager to serve, next thing I know, he's on the front, then Hes promoted for exceptional bravery in battle."

"Wow, you guys have had a lot in a few months" Lana said

"Yes we-" Suddenly Ze flew threw the wool wall of the truck

Lana looked out to find Gorons standing in an agressive stance

"what, Gorons are o- oh right" Lana said before pulling out her spell book and firing bolts of lightning, taking out 3 gorons

"We gota move, we're almost to the gateway" Ze said before touching his ear saying," command we need you to get the gate up and running, and set the chargesm. We're coming in hot"

"Where's Aegis" Cia asked

Ze looked around and held up his finger 3...2...1...

Suddenly Aegis crashed through the truck and sent Ze flying out of it

Lana looked through the hole and saw Darunia standing

"COME OUT TRAITORS" he shouted.

"How is he here?' Lana wondered

"Enough talk, we have to get to the gate" Cia said throwing Link over her shoulder, sprinting into the desert.

"I SEE YOU" Darunia bellowed before rolling toward Cia

He suddenly was blown away into the side of a mountain

Lana looked to see Aegis Smirking.

Ze got out of the ground befoere gesturing for the group to move.

They ran for hours, the sun had set and become freezing.

Link was shivering, along with Lana, and Cia with her slut outfit on

"This is bu-bu-bu-bu-BULLSHIT" Cia shouted

Ze turned around" WE are almost to the gate, If we stop Link might not survive' Ze continued to walk

Aegis had returned to normal form.

As they continued Ze grabbed some cactus with katana.

"It works almost as good as seaweed" Ze explained

they continued till morning

Lana looked in the sky and- was it sleep deprivation.

No she saw smoke Lana was renewed with energy nad ran out toward Ze,

She stopped in her tracks

Two armies were fighting...And hyrule was winning.

**PLEASE IF YOU FAVORITE THIS THEN REVIEW IT**

**Things are not looking good for Link, hes got about 4 hours to get treated or he'll die**

**Also I need an OC to appear and the audience will give the Ideas**

**Name/Gender/Age/Weapon/Rank**

**Submit this Oc and you could see it in the next chapter, as long as the description is good.**

**Due by the end of november.**  
><strong>Will Linkl survive, Is Cia really on their side, CAn someone target gerald00 in goodgame empire, find out next.<strong>

**Aslo Im looking for a good LaLink Pic for this story, I would apreciate a url,(Those who dont know what that is, it the thing in the address bar search?q=PIZZA&biw=1280&bih=929&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=jFoxVJ7fF_O88QH6g4D4DA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#tbm=isch&q=chuck+norris**

**Just copy and paste it in the reviews**

**Remember if you favorite, or follow this story, it is your duty to review and help the author give you a great type of story.**

**R&R**


	4. Ambush PT2

**Asis: I'm sorry, your host is una-**

**Me; I'm right here**

**Asis: dang**

**Me: so tough spot for Ze and the gang**

**Asis: Let's just finish the chapter**

**Me: So yea I was at my dad's when I made the first part, so I couldn't finish it. So this is, like, part 2.**

Ze began charging into the fight, slashing his way through the Hyrulean army.

"We have to get to the gate" Aegis said gesturing to a structure in the middle of the battlefield.

"What gate?" Lana shouted over the roar of the fighting

It was true there were only two massive poles sticking out of the ground with a blue light in between that moved up and down.

"Oh, I forgot your primitiveness" Aegis said crossly," Cia, get them to the gate"

Cia nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

Lana, With Link on her back began sprinting towards the structure.

Sudden, as they were about half-way through, Darunia suddenly burst out of a hole in the ground

Cia fired a bolt of purple energy, blasting Darunia backward.

"You are traitors!" Darunia bellowed before charging

"What crime have we committed?" Lana pleaded

"You aided dark forces" Darunia roar, trying to strike her with the hammer.

Suddenly the Gate glowed before a red knight with a silver helmet appeared.

"I serve the Master with endless LOYALTY" Volga shouted as his hand turned into a dragon talon and struck Darunia

"Volga, thank goodness you're here" Cia said as he approached before stopping and staring at Link and Lana

Two Hyruleans advanced with elite weapons.

Volga took out his staff**(AN: Not like that, Pervert) **and got ready to fight.

Suddenly, the Hyruleans' chests burst open

Lana looked to see Ze with a smug look, his hand in the shape of a strange weapon**(A Lagiacrus light bowgun) **

He was panting badly" We can't keep this up, eventually we'll be overwhelmed." He said with breaths as though he had run a marathon

"The cobra venom will start to move again, soon" Volga said with haste in his voice

"How did you know about the cobra venom" Lana asked suspiciously

"The master sees everything," Volga concluded

"One more question, what kind of gate is that" Lana asked

"A quantum gateway, UEF style" Volga answered

Darunia suddenly got up and knocked Volga away

"Please, friend, we never helped any evil" Lana pleaded with sincerity flowing in her voice

"Your lies will get you no-" Suddenly he was in the back of the head by a knight.

"Swadian Knight Vertigo, at your service" he said" Our troops won't last much longer, you need to pass through the gate"

Cia looked at him" Ready the retreat"

Vertigo nodded before running amongst the raging armies.

The group did their best sprinting, fighting, sprinting some more.

When they finally got to the gate there where some soldiers waiting for them

"We calibrated it for all the troops to go through" The middle one said

"Thank you, when we get back, drinks are on me" Volga said graciously, but was short lived

"We aren't going back," The middle one responded" Someone has to detonate the charges"

Volga looked down, knowing what it meant" May I have your names"

The soldiers spoke" Meteor, Seeker, and Bill"

"Your names will be remembered" Volga said sadly.

They nodded and handed him their dog tags.

The group walked through the gateway.

Time was distorted, space bent, the universe adjusted itself.

_Meanwhile_

"Retreat!" shouted the soldiers as they sprinted through the gate way with Haste.

This continued for a few minutes till all the soldiers were through the gate.

Zelda arrived 1 hour later, to be met by Darunia looking down shamefully.

"I am sorry, I failed you my princess" Darunia said looking down again

"We have prisoners, and we have the magic portal, so we can follow them" She said smiling

She, with Impa at her side, walked up to the gate that was surrounded by Hyrulean soldiers.

"Now you will get this ga- what are you doing?" Zelda asked as the middle soldier pulled out a switch

"WE WILL BE REMEMBERED" He said as he pressed the switch

Zelda's eyes widened as the structure and troops exploded with their powerful bomb vests.

She went flying back and hit the dirt rolling

A soldier ran up to her" Are you alright your majesty?" she asked

"Fine what is your name" Zelda questioned

"Echo" She said holding up her shattered obsidian sword**(AN: Obsidian is very brittle, contrary to popular belief).**

" Go to the barracks and get ready, we will meet with our dark allies and they will let us know where they went." Zelda proclaimed

_Meanwhile_

Link stretched his hand out for Lana's trying to pull her up

"For the greater good" Link heard a voice and turned to see Zelda kick him off

Link shot up.

It was just a dream

He turned and realized much alien around him

Link saw lamps without fire, metal that was beeping, and wagons moving without horses

But he knew an infirmary room when he saw one.

"-Shadows can go to hell for all I care, I just want the master to be pleased" Link heard and he quickly reached for a needle.

Two knights walked in and saw him

"Hey I think he's traumatized from the arrow. Listen, we are not your enemies, we are here to help you" They said holding up their arms in a non-threatening way.

Link looked at them before opening his mouth" How can I trust yo- holy sh-t I just spoke"

"Hey the piety potion worked" the knight said proudly

"What did you do to me, tell me before I cut your throats out"

"That won't be necessary" A voice said from the shadows

The two knights quickly adjusted their stances to salute him, but it was genuine respect and love, not a salute that looked required

"Greetings sir, we didn't expect to find you here" the knights said before turning to Link" This is-"

He finished for them" I am known around here as the Master"

**Who is the master, if you can guess and submit an OC then you will be guaranteed that he/she will appear**

**Now the OC submission has been changed, and I now realize that it should have been obvious**

**Name/gender/faction/weapon/age/rank**

**Also, if you like my stories, I got some bad news for YOU. I am going on vacation on Friday 10/10/14 and won't be back until 10/19/14. I expect at least 7 more reviews with the current being 10 so by the 19****th**** I expect to have 17 reviews for this story please**

**Read and review**


	5. Recovery

**Me: Well I may be going on a Hiatus**

**Asis: Finally a break for me**

**Me: oh no, you get to stay**

**Asis:….. why**

**Me: Well, I need someone to watch my account**

**Asis: So when are you going on hiatus **

**Me: Actually it is up to the audience, can I go on a break just for 2 weeks**

_Previously_

_He finished for them" I am known as the Master"_

(Currently)

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?" Link said snidely.

The troops started to open their mouths to shout but the Master held up his hand" Not at all, you were asleep around the time of my telling"

Suddenly Lana walked into the room, and when she saw Link she lunged and hugged him ferociously.

The Master stepped into the light, revealing him to be a boy, no older than 19. He had a bandana with a half infinity sign on it and glowing grin.

Link struggled to get up" I imagined you to be a bit older"

"Ha!" The Master said as though a joke had been said" I am eternal, I never age, never die, I will remain this way for all of eternity, or till someone strikes me down"

"Man" Link said in awe.

"But enough, you are probably wondering about everything else here" The Master said" Go to my discussion room and we will talk"

Lana looked at the Master and bowed with a smile" Thank you, your excellence"

The Master walked away.

"You're okay!" Lana shouted and hugged Link again before blushing and backing away" Better than okay, you can speak!"

"Yea I know right" Link said before looking down sadly

"What is it?" Lana asked

"I always wanted to speak to others, and now that I can, all my friends aren't here to witness it" Link finished before sighing and slumping back into the bed.

"Link I think you should know, we are considered traitors in Hyrule" Lana said sadly

"Why" He asked with fear in soul of it

"I don't know, but if we are going to find out, then we'll need the Masters help" Lana proclaimed" But let's see Ze"

Link was curious who this Ze was, but that would have to wait.

They ran through the camp, with various metal creatures.

A barracks was in front of them and cheering was going on.

Link wondered what could be going to result in so much cheering.

Lana opened the door for him and walked in slowly.

Link saw two guys arm-wrestling, one in blue spiky armor, the other- wait he knew that man,

Link walked up and said with harshness" Volga"

Volga lost his concentration and was flipped over the table.

Volga looked at Link and said" Hi" Which didn't match his deep voice.

"How are you ali-" Link started before Lana touched his arm

"Thing are very different, even I had trouble accepting it" She said as though she knew something

"We are going to have a talk with the Master" Link said angrily.

The man in blue armor said" I'll go with you"

They ran out of the barracks, through a courtyard, into a building that looked fitting for a king.

Wrong choice, it was a hotel for women and children.

When Link got out he was a little shaken, but still ready to give the Master a piece of his mind.

"I could have taken you to him" The blue armored individual said" Oh and my names Ze"

"Pleasure to meet you" Link finished and followed Ze to a building; it looked like all the other building they saw, nothing special.

"This is the Master's barracks" Ze said gesturing for Link to enter.

Link walked into a room with a feast table in the center and The Master sitting in a lax way in a wooden chair.

"For a king, you seem to like living poor" Link said sitting down at the oak table.

"I won't live any better than those who follow me" the Master said gesturing for Link to eat.

"You probably are hungry and have many questions" the Master humored.

"Let's start with who are you guys" Link said grabbing a turkey leg and a piece of bread from the table.

The Master smirked" We are the Avengers of heroes, the knights of justice, But our official name Is Army of Darkness"

The Master saw Links alarmed face and comforted" We aren't evil, we just earned the name because we appear out of nowhere"

Link eyed him suspiciously before asking" What is your name"

"My name… well I go by many names, my spirit name you will never find out, my titles are long and wide, both the good and the bad"

Link rephrased" Your Birth name"

The Master sighed as though he'd been dreading this moment" My name, Given by my mother, is Asis"

Link thought he'd heard the name before.

"Is that it" Asis questioned

"Why did you save me" Link asked at last

Asis smirked" I was once betrayed, a friend I dearly trusted stabbed me in the back, and now I seek to avenge and aid anyone who suffered my fate"

Link could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you, for helping me, and I am truly sorry for mistrusting you." Link said apologetically.

Asis looked at him" Take the food, you are dismissed"

Link did so and met Lana outside

"So how'd it go" She asked

"Good I guess" Link said troubled

**For the guest who complained about Volga's weapon: I don't Care! A staff/ spear are close enough**

**Also I would appreciate your permission to go on Hiatus, as I am tired**

**Also The chapter is short because My family still doesn't know about this account,**

**Please continue to submit OCs in the same format as before**

**R&R **


	6. The other guys

**Me: OH MAN I WANTED THIS FOR A WHIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE**

**Asis:*Rolls eyes* Then why did you leave**

**Me: Because the job/hobby philosophy as I call it**

**Asis: Please enlighten the audience**

**Me: Very well the philosophy goes like this: Once something becomes expected, it becomes a job, thus required, thus loosing its desirability, however moderate breaks cause it to maintain its fun-value.**

**Daniel B.: Can I be in the opener**

**ME+Asis: NO!**

(Set while Link and Lana are being instructed by the master)

Lock sat down and said" We are a peaceful group, we won't fight your war"

Zelda looked at him pleadingly" Please, We are up against an unknown enemy, they possess immense power, and are at an unknown location"

"This will only bring harm to the forest"

"Yet they might come anyway"

"But they certainly will if we attack"

Zelda thought for a minute" Then let me have troop stationed here to protect the forest you ever so cherish."

"That will not change our decision" Lock said

"Please, think about it" Zelda pleaded

(Mean while)

Terro was sprinting like a madman

"Come on guys lets rape and pillage some assholes" He shouted

Black looked at Sho.

"Why did we bring him" Black questioned

"The Master ordered me to bring two soldiers, just before the gate was destroyed." Sho replied, before asking" If we kill him who will take the blame?"

"Best not find out. TERRO GET OVER HERE!" Black shouted

Terro sprinted up to them" What's the matter old man, can't keep up"

Sho spoke" We are on a scouting mission, no violence unless necessary"

"No violence, no fun" Terro complained.

(Meanwhile)

Chuck Norris got to final round of pepper roulette

Everyone chanted" CHUCK CHUCK CHUCK CHUCK"

He starred down his opponent and spun the wheel

His Asian opponent named Jhin-kwon Kii had sweat beading down his face.

"it's a GHOST PEPPER!" The crowd cheered

Chuck grabbed it, shoved it in his mouth and began chewing.

His face was determined, his opponent coughed nervously.

The timer dinged.

Everyone cheered

His opponent looked at the wheel before resigning.

Chuck smiled before walking to the restroom

The next day world war 2 was over

(Meanwhile)

Sho saw the Hyrulean guards

"Well it appears the forest has joined the war with our enemies." He said sadly

Black decided to Tell Terro the bad news( Good news in his case)

"Terro-" He said looking to his right.

Terro was Gone.

A cry of agony was heard from the forest as a hyrulean's head flew through the air.

"Yea die little bitches, aw, waa, waaa!, Waa" Terro said in a baby mocking voice, his blade cutting through several soldiers at once.

Black ran at him" Stop we don't have these orders."

"The Master won't rule me forever" Terro shouted" You are either with me or against me"

SHo looked at Black" The master will deliver punishment, we just have to ensure he doesn't die before he gets it"

Terro flung his blade cause them to burst into flames, he swung them around causing trees to burst into flames.

Sho pulled out his steel two-handed sword and charged, while Black already had his void sword cutting lives giving the angel of death**(AKA: Chuck Norris)** A full time job.

(Meanwhile)

"Master Lock enemies are attack" A soldier burst through the door.

"what how many, 20, 50, 100" Lock asked frantically.

"Uh, well…..3"

"Three!,"

"Sir, they killed over 50 hyruleans and are heading straight this way."

Lock's face was that of arrogance. Arrogance he would latter scold himself for.

(Meanwhile)

Sho hated having to keep up

_Damn it Terro if you cost me my rank I will personally feed you to the Alatreon_ He thought panting as Terro leapt into the village, slashing women and men indescriminantly.

Black tried to talk Terro into calming down, however being the sociopath he is, Terro ignored him and killed children as easily as men.

SHo took on the Hyrulean sergeants. He ducked under the first one's strike and between the other two's chops. He then rolled over and slashed the second one, before stabbing the first one, and pushing the 3rd one into Terro/ Rampant crazy asshole's weapon path.

Suddenly a line of archers appeared on the inside of the wall

Even Terro stopped his psychotic rampage for a second.

A man with claws walked out onto the wall.

"Letre, Letre! Come out, come on, its me Lock, your brother" Lock shouted

"Sir" one of the soldiers pointed to a corpse in the streets

It had been slashed by Terro's sword in his rampage of doom.

Lock howled with rage and threw some poisonous knives at Terro.

"Get out of the way" Black shouted running in front of the knives.

Sho looked in horror as the old man collapsed.

Sho drew his weapon, when suddnely an arrow of light hit lock in the shoulder. He collapsed

Sho looked behind him to see the shooter.

It was a knight of the Eagle order. NO it was THE Knight of the eagle order. Ash Ketchum, Son of Jeez Leader of the eagle Knights.

"Run you fucktards" He shouted

Sho grabbed Black and threw him over his shoulder and ran with Ash, who wasn't stealthy in white glowing armor.

"Where are we running" Terro shouted.

"The only other gate we got here, the Master sent me as soon as he knew you'd fuck up" He said without warmth.

"Well nice to know he had so much faith in us"

"Faith is for God not you"

Ash's stomach growled. He pulled out some meat, removed his golden eagle helmet and ate while running.

They ran for a half an hour before Ash stopped them.

He pulled out his cloak watch and pressed some buttons on it.

Suddenly the air next to them shimmered.

A seraphim class gateway appeared, which made them run through without question.

"Will they find this gateway" Sho said.

"No, I set the charges, they'll find a pile of scraps at most" Ash finished before running off.

At the same time, Volga ran up to them.

"The Master demands a word with you" Volga said

Terro gulped.

15 guards escorted them straight to the Masters pavilion.

"Do you know the difference between a scouting mission and a sabotage one" He said

"Sir first of all on behalf of all of us I am truly sorry, and I will take the blame for not keeping my team in line" Sho said bowing shamefully

"No, You were the only one who did anything right" The Master answered, before lunging, grabbing Terro and sending him flying across the room.

"Because of your blood lust, your elder was injured and it may cost him his life" The Master said with a snarl.

"Please sir, what happened was a mistake, I will correct this" Terro pleaded limping away.

"How, How will you fix this, This is your tenth strike because you couldn't follow orders" The Master demanded.

"Please si- gawk" Terro started before the Master closed his hand on his throat.

**So Ill leave it up to you in the comments**

**Should Terro be spared.**

**I know Link and Lana didn't appear in this chapter, you see I dedicated this chapter to Ocs, which I am still accepting in previous format.**

**Also here is an epilogue.**

Lock got up clutching his shoulder.

"Good your awake" said a female guard.

"Who are you" Lock said

"My name is Echo, I was promoted a few weeks ago" Echo said with pride

"Hmm well I have a message for the princess" Echo stared at him curiously

"What is it" she asked

"we will join you in your fight against the enemy" He finished


	7. Prepartation and reconciliation

**After Extensive research (me sitting down reading reviews) And Evaluation( Asking myself what the people like) and Planning perfectly( Doing nothing all day and hoping I'll think of something) I have determined that people like this story better than Ash Betrayed, so I'll put some more time into it.**

**Also I'm at a tie breaker moment where 1 person wants Terro to live, and the other wants Terro to die. I have an Idea of what I think should happen however if there is a tie-breaker I won't use it.**

**Also with BosS working on TUS I am in a great mood, so I will try to fill chapters as I can till TUS episode 1 comes out.( EX. Normal chapter word count: 1000. New chapter word count: 1,500)**

**Begin**

Asis dropped Terro and summoned the guards

"Take him to the Dungeon 'Till I find something better to do with him" Asis said clearly Agitated by Terro's Mere presence.

Terro was dragged away screaming" You can't imprison me! I am the best fighter here! Don't you freaking poke me with that spe-OW!"

Asis just decided to look out over the balcony and smirk as Link was training as hard as he could.

"Master" a voice said as a presence walked up to him.

"Bless morning Cia" Asis said turning to her

"Yes Master, however I fear Black might not survive" Cia said, waiting for a response

"It is all part of war, Black knew this and he would accept it." Asis said before turning back and walking to his work desk.

"Master we can't let him die, surely there must be something you can do" Cia pleaded.

"Don't call me Sherly, and his body is old, not full of life, If it was I could have aided him better, however all I could do was provide the antidote."

'But…Yes sir, I understand" Cia said, bowing and exiting the door.

Asis clutched his head, grasping the bandana.

(Meanwhile)

"You got this Link" Lana shouted from the stands as Link and Sho clashed swords.

Link dodged the first swipe then rolled as a second came.

Sho began swinging till this match ended the same way: Links wooden sword pressed to his throat.

Volga walked up to him and asked" Hey, what's wrong, you almost never lose, yet you've lost 3 rounds in a row"

Sho pressed his palms to his forehead," Im angry and mournful, Angry at Terro, for screwing us over in that little escapade, and mournful, because Black might die from my lack of leadership."

Volga frowned.

Link walked up to them" Hey guys, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and, If you'll accept it, I'd like to give my advice"

Sho thought for a moment before looking at him and saying" I accept your advice, lend me your knowledge"

Link spoke" I wouldn't want to forget my friends, If anything I would apologize, even if they couldn't hear me, and spend time with them, even I they were unconscious."

Sho smiled" Thank you".

_Meanwhile-Time distortion_

Zelda grasped her head in anger" So you failed"

The scout bowed" We assure you, if he's anywhere, it's not in Hyrule."

Zelda gave an agitated breath before saying" You're dismissed"

A voice from the darkness said" Well they are honest" the voice sounded resentful rather than grateful.

"How am I going to find him" Zelda pleaded

"You don't, and frankly you can't find him now" Dravas spoke as though he were admiring them.

"What do you mean" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"He wasn't transferred through space, but rather through time" Dravas stated

"So do something, bring him here, play puppeteer with him, just get him to me" Zelda practically yelled

Dravas smirked, an evil grin that sent shivers down her spine" My if it were that easy, what would I need you for, and, trust me, everything is going as planned".

"I think I now know why your kind is called 'Shadows'" Zelda stated.

"Ah now lets not get angry, after all, I need you to keep that pretty face of yours calm, so the soldiers don't think any funny business is going on, remember as far as I'm concerned I never existed"

Zelda sighed, already regretting the deal she made

_Return to the present_

Ze was working with Lana, training her in Alteration.

"Now when alteration is activated, you will feel…different" Ze stated as he gestured to the spell that the sorcerer showed off called' Light skin'

Apparently light skin makes one able to move at incredible speed.

Lana bowed lightly" Thank you Ze, for everything"

"Gah, just don't make me regret it" Ze stated, playfully punching Lana in the shoulder

Lana walked out thinking of how much the world had changed in the past thousand years.

Magic was obsolete with the creation of guns, science and more, yet swords were always needed, and are still needed.

Lana couldn't help but feel teary eyed at the thought that she may one day suffer the same fate as her practice.

_What if Link feels that way about me, an old fashioned, obsolete, worthless practice that he didn't need, What if he abandons me, and then goes to Cia_ Lana's insecurities grew with every thought till she heard a woman's voice

"Now what could you be ever so sad about?" Aegis asked with a smirk

"Well if you mu-"

"That was rhetorical" Aegis said, eyes half closed

Lana looked down staring at her reflection in a puddle

"I'm still not done talking to you" Aegis exasperated

"Oh sorry" Lana said

"You drink" Aegis asked, holding up some vodka

"No" Lana said  
>"Well you start today" Aegis said as she poured a shot glass full of vodka and handed it to Lana<p>

"I really don't-"She was cut off by aegis pouring the vodka down her throat.

Lana started coughing

"Feel better?" Aegis asked with a laugh

"Are you crazy?" Lana practically shouted, before adding" a little bit"

"See, it helps," Aegis stated proudly.** (LoL I was down to 999 words when I got to this part)**

"Aegis" Asis shout, causing both of them to jump.

"What" She stated sizing up to him

The had a death glare battle of sorts till Aegis flinched and backed down

"That is not a habit she needs to learn" Asis stated," However I may need you aid in some more missions, So I like to hire you, full time" Asis said holding up a bag of money.

Aegis looked at him and smirked" YEEEEEEAAA no I think I'll pass, however I will work as your part time assassin, since money is on the table"

Lana Heard Ze say" Greedy bitch"

Asis looked at her thoughtfully before saying" Alright, till I see a reason to kick you off the team, I'll hire your services"

Aegis smirked at Ze and walked off before opening her wings and flying to a tower

Asis looked at Lana and said with such ease" Link wants to see you"

Lana began to shake nervously before turning to the barracks and walking.

When she arrived she saw Link sitting outside his room smiling.

Lana met his eyes.

"Hey, I haven't really had the time to say thank you for helping me in my little coma state" Link said hugging her

She began to stutter" W-w-w-we-we-well it was no-no-nothing"

Link said" Hey let's take a break from all the fighting, all the wars, all the training, and let's have one night to ourselves" He held out his hand

She took it ever so gradually before looking at him and smiling.

"Let's go"

They ran to a restaurant.

They each ordered a fair amount of food and had some fine wine.

They each ate, telling each other about their adventures in the different lands in Hyrule.

The spirit gates had been one of the most challenging adventures they had, but also the most rewarding.

Lana began to feel, a little…..tipsy.

She decided she'd had enough to drink, so she set down her glass, and walked outside, under the stars.

Link sat down right next to her, smiling.

Lana met his eye's, and maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was hormones, but the distance between their faces closed.

**So Black, what's his fate**

**Terro's is still up to you**

**Thanks for all the honest reviews**

**R&R**


	8. Meet the lossers

**Asis: Finally I have returned**

**Me: I though you hated this**

**Asis: I do, but I also love how I am going to be awesome in this chapter**

**Me:…..Actually that 2 chapters away. And Amourshippers, for those who follow pokemon, we WIN!**

**Asis:….Die**

Link woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He was about to get up when he noticed a second presence in the bed.

Link kissed Lana's head before turning out of bed and pulling on his green tunic.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find it was Sho who had knocked.

"Hey thanks for the advice, oh and by the way, you've been promoted, The Master will take you to see your team, good luck".

Link frowned," Wait why, why!" Link shouted as Sho ran to the down the steps.

Link felt nervous enough to puke, but he wasted no time, as The Master was usually Busy.

As he went down He saw a group of security guards running toward the building he was supposed to meet the Master at.

_This can't be good_ He thought and gulp

Link met Asis at the big building with a red flag.

Asis spoke first" Ready to meet your team."

Link Replied with unenthusiastically" As ready as I'll ever be".

Asis gestured for him to enter.

Before Link got to the metal door he heard" SCOUT GIVE, THAT BACK"

Next came a" Oh not so tough now are ya big guy" Followed by a" Hey maybe I'll give it a-_WHACK-_ahmy blood, he punched out all my blood"

Next a third party came in and said" Mmmph mphm"

"He started it"

"Scout no touch sandvich"

Link decide this was enough and he burst through the door, and was surprised himself

There were two men in the room, one was skinny as can be, the other was huge!

"SPY!, New commander" The big one shouted

Suddenly the air next to Link shimmered.

A man in a red mask and smoking a cigarette held out his hand," Gentlman"

"Hi" Link replied nervously.

Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a group of men, all different shapes and sizes

"I am heavy weapons guy an-"

"Yo, I am The SCOUT!'

"Medic"

"Spy"

"I am the snipah mate"

"I'm a good demo man If I wasn't I wouldn't be here talking with ya today no-"

"I am Engineer, that means I solve pro-"

"Soldier here"

"MMmphm"

Suddenly a gun shot was heard

Asis walked over and said" Return to your team positions, You're overwhelming your team commander!"

They scrambled into 3 groups of 3.

Asis looked at them all and began walking in a straight line from left to right.

"Your next objective, Link, is to turn this disorganized, useless squad into a fully passed, battle ready, killing machine."

"Sir, I've never commanded a butterfly, much less a squad"

"Part of life, now get to work, you have 3 hours before their next war game, here are the tapes with each description of each class" Asis strung some CDs on the table before walking out in the camp.

Link looked at the team, sitting there in attention still.

He realized they were waiting for his order.

"Ad ease" Link said before walking into the video room and inserting the first disk.

This charade continued for about 20 minutes before Link said," Screw it, I'll ask them myself."

The first one in was Heavy.

Link decided with a simple question" What's your name"

"Misha" The Heavy stated proudly.

"Weapon?'

"Sasha"

"Sasha?"

"My favorite minigun, cost $400,000 to fire her for twelve seconds"

"And, Sasha is…. Very powerful"

"Yes, and I fear no man because of her"

"Ok so how's your relationship with your team"

"Great"

Link looked skeptical" I saw you fighting with Scout"

"He is baby man, He want to try to eat sandvich"

"Ok, Soldier"

"He insults me but is great ally"

"Medic"

"He is great doctor"

"Sniper"

"Good aim, more baby than man"

"Spy"

"Spy, Spy Ho ho ho, spy is coward"

"Demo man"

"Eh shares drinks with everybody, so he's ok"

"Engineer" Link was starting to think this team had was over exaggerated

"He tries to copy Sasha with his little baby toys"

"Ok not great. Pyro?"

Heavy went quiet.

"Hello, Pyro?"

Heavy shifted his weight" I fear no man-"

"Yes you told me"

"- But that…..thing" Heavy leaned in close.

Link mirrored him

"It scares me" Heavy whispered

Link was taken back.

He asked all the other classes. Most refused to talk, even Scout said:" Oh no, I ain't talking about that freak, he's not here is he, She?" He began to claw at his mic" How Do I get this F****** thing off!"

Spy however, had no problem sharing his opinion as he twirled his cigarette" One shudder's to imaging what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask, what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty"

"So, everyone fear him" Link asked

"If it even is a 'him'"

"Wait you don't know who Pyro is?'

"No one has seen it without it's mask and lived to tell the tale" Spy shuddered and walked out.

_Well I know who to put my faith in on the battlefield_ Link thought before he looked at the clock.

It had been 2 hour and 55 minutes since Asis had introduced them,_ Crap, crap, crap, crap!i _he thought as he ran out of the room and yelled" Every get ready for the war match"

Heavy fumbled out of a chair he had fallen asleep in and collapsed.

4minutes, that's how long it took them to grab their weapons.

Link began to lead them to the training field.

(4 minutes later)

Link arrive panting.

Asis frowned at him" Your late"

"Sorry sir," Link said

"Your team was the cause of your failure to be on time, therefore they will be punished accordingly" Asis stated looking at them. Heavy began to shudder

Link looked and saw Spy look as though they had been through this a number of times. Pyro also had the same expression on its face/mask.

Link acted quickly" Actually sir I dropped my bow, and I had to ask them for help" He said in a rush

"_Really_" Asis said skeptically.

Pyro tilted its head at Link, as did Spy.

Asis spoke in a threatening voice" Since you are the cause of your team's lateness, you will have 270 lashes, plus additional punishment if you fail, are you willing to accept this"

Link thought for a moment before answering" Yes"

Asis looked slightly shocked" Very well, the objectives are: Take out the defensive line before advancing and taking the control point, afterwards you much capture the intelligence, and bring it back to the point, failure will mean 270 lashes plus additional duties, do you accept these terms as they have been laid out to you?'

Link looked at his team before turning back" Yes we do"

"You have 5 minutes to set up a strategy, though I bet they'll go rogue the first 3 seconds, as usual." Asis stated before turning and walking to the viewing stand.

"So what are we looking at here" Link asked as he made a huddle.

No one joined the huddle, Scout just said" 18 Robot's armed with non-deadly weapons for training"

The team walked up to the opening gate.

Link was about to join them when he noticed 2 members still standing in attention

Pyro stood there waiting for orders, and next to it was Spy.

Link looked at them and pulled all his strength together to muster a plan.

He finally said" Pyro you go around and ambush anyone in the watch tower, Spy sneak around and try to stab some of them, Pyro after your done take the point."

He was met with a "Mph mph" and a " Understood"

Suddenly the gate opened up

Spy turned invisible

_Well that's a new one_ Link thought as he rolled and shot a robot in the head with his bow, and Robo-heavy went down

A lazer dot appeared on Scout's head as he tried to run past the Robo-Heavies, _Bang,_ and Scout is down twitching while a cyber-sniper was waving at him in a tower

Sniper tried to fire at the Robo sniper, but the Mecha Heavies sprayed him along with Medic.

Heavy blasted apart a Gear-Pyro, but was shot by the synthetic-Scout.

Eventually, Link was by himself racing toward the Control Point, he ran past the Robo-heavies and saw a lazer dot appear on his shirt

_Pyro didn't believe in_ Link thought as he saw the Cyber-sniper aim down the sights.

Suddenly a red axe swung and whacked it's head off.

Link Looked to see Pyro walk in the window and wave.

Pyro ran and Choped the other Sniper in half.

_Wait shouldn't the he-_ Links thoughts were cut off by him seeing the Mecha-heavies all on the ground with a sapper on them.

Spy materialized right next to him, "Ready?"

"LET'S Take that Point!" Link shouted

They ran onto the point.

…10

…8

….6

….4

….2

[Captured}

"Yea" Link shouted leaping in the air.

Pyro high-fived Spy.

"We can win thi-" Link was cut off by a rocket hitting their feet from a Robo-soldier.

**So do you think Link will get punished**

**Also The next chapter will be a thanksgiving special, So put what food you want in the description.**

**Valve own's all team fortress 2 characters. Put in the description what weapons you want each class to halve.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and how the chapters should go.**

**R&R**


	9. Thanks for giving mePAIN!

**Asis: When can I utterly destroy Dravas **

**Me: Nonya**

**Asis: *Grumble *Grumble**

**Me: So as promised this will be a thanksgiving special around 1250 words so I decided to shorten it.**

Link winced as the whip slashed his back for what felt like the hundredth time.

"How many was that 100, 105?' Link pleaded as the whip slashed his back again.

"Try 20" The whipper said as heslashed again

Pyro and Spy watched as the squad leader paid because they were slow as hell.

Pyro looked at spy and said" Mph mmph"

Spy shrugged

Pyro threw its hands up in exasperation and stormed off to find Engineer.

Engineer was busy working on his dispenser.

"Mmmph mmph mph"

"Ya know I can't understand ya" Engineer said and went back to work.

Pyro had enough, it picked up Engineer's guitar, which leaned against the dispenser, and slammed it on his head.

Pyro pulled out a thanksgiving poster that was distributed throughout the camp.

"Oh I see what yer gettin' at" Engineer began to disassemble his dispenser.

Pyro pulled out a check list from who knows where and checked off Engineer. _Scout next _Pyro thought.

Pyro opened the door to Scout's sleeping quarters, and walked in.

Scout was snoozing along with a hint of drool.

_And he wonders why Pauling won't date him_ Pyro thought as it walked up to Scout and poked him in the arm.

Scout didn't move.

Pyro tried again, and again, and again.

Scout threw his hand around, still half asleep.

Pyro began to shake with anger, and pulled out its fire axe and raised it above Scout's neck.

Right as he was about to drop it, Angel Pyro appeared on its shoulder.

"Mmph mmph mmph" It said waving its finger before disappearing.

Pyro thought for a minute before a light bulb appeared above its head.

Pyro ran to the phone and dialed.

"Hello Sco-oh Pyro it's you" Ms. Pauling said

Pyro began to jump up and down, pleased with its self before turning to Ms. Pauling and point to Scout" MMPH! Mmph mph mmmmph mph mph mmmph"

"Oh…..Ok SCOUT WAKE UP" Ms. Pauling yelled through the phone.

Scout shot out of bed before saying" What'd I miss"

"There is that better Pyro" Ms. Pauling said

Pyro gave her a thumb's up before turning off the phone.

Pyro pointed at an ad for cheap cranberry sauce.

Scout smirked and said" Got it" And sprinted out the door.

Pyro pulled out the magically following check list and checked off Scout. Next up, Sniper.

Unlike Scout, Sniper wasn't asleep…which made it harder to find him.

Pyro ran around the base shouting" Smmphr, Smmmphr"

Pyro burst into the lunch room" Smmphr?'

Heavy was half-way through biting down on his sandvich.

Pyro pulled up a magazine on how to make rolls, and pointed at Heavy, before running off.

Pyro ran down the halls of the base before it heard Sniper's voice saying" AHHHH!"

Pyro forced open a door to find Sniper…Peeing in a jar.

"Sup mate" Sniper shout

Pyro averted its eyes as Sniper turned around.

It held up a hunting ad for Turkeys.

"Roger mate" Sniper said as he zipped up his pants and grabbed his huntsman.

Pyro was about to sit down when it heard" Pyro help now!"

Pyro ran down the stair to find Engineer next to a make-shift oven that still had the scrap metal in the sides. Next to him was Heavy who was holding a cooking tray.

"Ya just have to heat 'er up Pyro buddy" Engineer said gesturing to the dispenser/oven.

"Mmmph mmph m" Pyro said as the flamethrower ignited inside the oven, causing the heat meter to go up.

Heavy inserted the cooking tray into the oven.

Pyro sat back and opened a can of Spam and tossed it to Heavy, then went looking for Soldier.

Soldier was playing chess against Demo-man only with grenades instead of pieces.

"Ha, checkmate you one eye Cyclops" He shouted triumphantly.

"Mmmphmr" Pyro said and gestured to a box of potatoes, making a fist and smashing it against Pyro's other hand.

Soldier did a salute before getting out his entrenching tool and charging a them

Demo-man looked a Pyro expectantly.

Pyro shrugged and gestured to the silver ware and plates.

Demo slouched his shoulders and went to work.

Pyro ran to the medical bay.

Medic was stroking Archimedes's feathers.

"Mmmphic" Pyro shouted and gesture toward the door.

Medic had a blank look on his face.

Pyro decide charades would be the best thing in this situation.

Pyro acted out a sore back, a whip, and Medic going to help.

"Gaa, I see, Ready!" Medic shouted and ran out the door.

Pyro sat down in a chair, and dosed off

_Pyro was in Pyro-land_

_It saw a giant sandvich with a pixy Heavy floating around it._

_Pyro picked up a lolly pop and began sprinting at the Heavy._

_Heavy charged at it. Pyro jumped up and slammed the lolly pop in his mouth._

"_nam nam" He said._

_A Scout pixy flew on Pyro's rainblower._

_Pyro blew some bubbles in his face._

_Pyro then began to skip around, all the pixies following it._

_Suddenly, the ground turned red with blood, and Pyro turned around, it saw all kinds of destruction._

_Pyro realized it was holding a flamethrower, not the rainblower, It saw the Heavy with an axe in its neck._

_Pyro turned and saw everything on fire._

_Then it heard a voice," You are a murder" The voice gave a laugh" You honor me with each life you take, now finish off this one." Pyro saw a Spy limping toward a health pack._

_Pyro walked up and pointed its flamethrower at him._

_The Spy's eyes got large and he avoided the look of the flamethrower._

"_Stop" a voice said and a young man materialized right next Pyro._

"_You don't have to be the bad guy, let him live, and help me face the true forces of evil" The young man had a bandana around his forehead and held out his hand._

_Pyro looked at the Spy, then back to the man._

_Pyro took his hand.  
>"I am Asis"<em>

"_Mmmphm" _

"_We really need your help_

Suddenly Pyro was shaken awake by Scout.

"Hey fire-brand we need you to cook this turkey" Scout said gesturing at the oven.

Pyro turned to the oven and fired a stream of flame into it.

The next 30 minutes the turkey baked, which was _so boring!_

Pyro decided to pass the time by playing rock paper scissors with Heavy.

3/2 Pyro was on a roll, right before Medic burst through the door.

"He iz comeeng" Medic shouted.

The turkey Dinged.

Pyro quickly tried to set it on the table, before realizing there was a lot to put up.

Pyro tried to grab it all, but some of it fell. Fortunately Demo was quick with his hands and caught what fell.

(Meanwhile)

Link's back still felt a little sore from the whips despite, Medic saying he should be ok.

He looked down and saw no lights on in the building that his team was staying in.

_If they're taking a vacation while I-_ He suddenly tripped down the hill and began to roll.

He suddenly felt a hand grab him and lift him.

Spy smirked at him" It appears you have fallen"

Link smirked" Well at least you haven't abandoned your post."

"Yes yes" Spy said as he opened the door.

Raphael suddenly ran up to Link and said" Hey sorry about the whole whipping thing"

Link smirked" It'll be fine, hey care to visit, it'll be a little lonely without a group around me"

"Don't mind if I do"

Link walked in, grabbed Raphael some spam, and walked into the dining room.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Link was met with "surprise" and "Mmmmphmm"

"What…what is this" Link was at a loss for words as was Raphael.

"We felt bad that you had to sustain injury for our failure, and we were grateful for taking the punishment, SO we threw you a party" Medic said in his best American accent.

"Thank you…..thank you all" Link had tears in his eyes

"Hey thank Pyro over here" Demo said gesturing to the masked party master.

"Sorry if I was late, I accidently tripped" He said before joining the group at the table.

Pyro heard Spy materialize next to it and say": Not so much of an accident as you might thinkl" He said with a grin

Pyro gave him a thumbs up before joining the group in dining throughout the night

**Me:*Sniffles* That….part*sniffle* always gets me**

**Asis: Are you crying? To your own story.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**So sorry about not adding too much spam butI don't know much about it except it a bunch of pig parts.**

**But yea This was a thanksgiving special, also any rights involving team fortress 2 belong to valve.**


	10. Trust and Victory

**Soooooooooooooooooo Hi, I don't have much of an opener, aside from I'm disappointed I didn't get many reviews, Also This will be the Last training chapter, Next chapter it's through the gateway, don't ask how.**

Link woke up at the dining table inside Red base holding a turkey leg.

He remember the night and smiled,_ One of my problems is solved, now time to take care of the other._

Link walked over to Scout and shook him awake.

Link looked at him and said" Wake up the others"

Scout mumbled something before kicking the table and whacking everyone in head.

The next few minutes, yelling was heard.

"Scout you imbicile"

"Mmmmmphr mmmhpr"

"Scout I will crush you"

Link shouted" Enough!, good grief you wonder why you can't make it past training."

The team lined up at the entrance, Link pacing in front of them.

" Now we had two problems last game, one: the lack of trust you had in me, two: your lack of trust in each other. One of those problems has been solved. Now, will you work together, or never leave the base for war." Link looked each of them in the eye, except Pyro.

Heavy stepped up" Da, We will crush our enemy."

Link looked at the rest of them" Do you feel the same".

"Hell yea" Scout shouted.

"Affirmative, under one condition" Soldier said

Link looked at him" What" He tried not to sound annoyed

" I can teleport bread"

Engineer stepped up" Now soldier, you remember what happened last"

Soldier started clapping" I know, it was so fun"

Link but" Uh sure, whatever, let's go"

**An: Begin best around( Karate kid version)**

Link pressed the timer and the group ran.

Link looked at his clip board" Scout A, Spy and Pyro B, Engineer, Sniper and Medic C+, Last is Heavy, Demo, and soldier."

Next up was Pushups.

"Heavy, Soldier and Engineer A+, Demo, Pyro, and Medic B, And sco- Where the heck is Scout" Link said looking around frantically/

Link ran up to the bathroom and opened it. Nothing He ran to the operating room, Nothing.

He ran down the hall when heard a cough from the closet.

Link pulled it open to find Scout squished inside.

"He he" Scout muttered

Next thing he knew, 30 more pushups.

"Common guys we can't afford to lose the next match" Link said

He was returned with a bunch of grumbling and complaining.

"If your so upset about it why don't you do something to stop it" Link said to them with a smirk.

Scout rounded them up.

"Alright guys I.."

Link walked out of the room and went to take a nap.

When He awoke, He realized that something was missing in the room.

A quick search revealed that his sword had mysteriously gone missing.

Link ran out of his room and asked Demoman" Where is my SWORD!?"

Demoman shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Scout gave the same answer.

Heavy said" Try Medic's bay, He's making a new weapon"

Link ran around the hallway and ripped open the medical door.

Suddenly a bucket of water spilled on his head, temporarily blinding him as he stepped forward. Then He hit the ground.

It was slippery, Dish soap.

Link passed out.

10 minutes later, Link was up and pacing in front of his troops.

"You snuck into my quarters, You stole my sword, and you set a trap to get back at me, What am I to do with you**(Not Missing 'supposed' Remember Link is ancient)**." Link said rubbing the 6" welt on his cheek.

Scout stepped forward" Boss I accept full responsibility fo-"

"You guys have impressed me." Link stated

"What?" Scout asked.

"You guys couldn't work together 3 hours ago, and now you successfully made a plan to get back at me, so I applaud you." Link said, clapping his hands slowly.

"Uh sir-" Scout started

"Now, we have a chance!, to win….and get on that field we all signed up for!" Link proclaimed,causing him to get an applause from the group.

"Now I have a date to go to with Lana, See you guys later" Link said Before walking off.

(Insert Line break here)

"Link I find it amazing that The Master has around 50 fine restaurants in a military camp". Lana stated while waiting in line, Before kissing her recently proclaimed boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well I find it funny that the Master, a god-like deity, would find us at the perfect time" Link let out a small laugh.

"Well," Lana stated," He thinks we're valuable for some reason, and has taken time to train us."

"Ah yea, that reminds me, how goes your training with Ze", Link asked curiously.

"It's Amazing!" Lana jumpily said" He taught me the most effective way to use lightning, and what not to use it on."

A waiter came by, his face radiated light and heat." We seat you now."

Link and Lana walked over to a fine velvet booth, and sat in the comfy seat.

The waiter pulled up a chair and sat down at the edge of the table.

Lana looked at him" Aren't you going to ask us about drinks"

"Oh I am the chef, not the waiter"

….well that explained a lot.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, in the kitchen." Link stated.

"It's called 'Cooked In Front of You" for a reason" The chef said.

"Can you tell us your name?" Lana asked politely.

"I can" the chef said looking at her.

…..

Lana looked at him" What are you waiting for?"

"You said 'Can I' Not" Will I" He said with a smirk.

"Will you tell us Your Name" Lana said, getting agitated.

"Yes, I believe I will, It is Pyris" He said.

Link rolled his eyes at the length of this conversation.

Suddenly a real waiter walked by holding a bottle of wine" It is on the house" the waiter said, glancing at Pyris.

Pyris looked at Link and Lana" Now tell the man your order"

Link froze for a second"….. uh….. Can I get the roasted chicken".

Lana looked up from a menu" And I'll have the vegetable soup".

The waiter walked off to the kitchen.

Link turned to Lana" So what is Ze like exactly".

Lana smiled at genuinely happy smirk" Well, for Royalty he's not half bad, although I feel He needs to have better social skills, He's really….quiet, except when teaching."

Pyris butted in" Ahh, the first born of Asis, Heir to a throne he'll never possess."

Lana glanced at him" How would you know him?"

"Well, I should know him, I am His uncle after all" Pyris said proudly.

Links Looked at him for an explanation.

Pyris stood up, bowed and said" Pyris, lord of fire, guardian of the flame, the fierce torch at your service"

The waiter brought out the meals on metal trays with stands for the foods.

"So how are we going to cook this" Link said gesturing to the Chicken.

Pyris cracked his knuckles, before looking at his hands. They suddenly burst into flames! A few moments later his head burst into a white-ish red flame.

He opened his mouth and a jet of fire burst from it.

Within seconds, dinner was served.

They finished eating and discussed the Topic of Ze and Aegis, of how they went back in a cycle of ally/enemy relationships**(I Know there is one person who reads this and ships them together, go ahead and post it in the comment if you are that guy)** But they never actually got along.

Afterwards Link ran to his apartment and spent the night with Lana.**(Bow chica bowwow)**

(Next morning)

Scout kicked Link's door.

"Yo Boss, todays war games" Scout yelled through the door.

Link ran to the closet, grabbed his tunic, and ran out the door.

The team was waiting for him. When Link got them in the huddle, and Red team did something that gave Link the confidence to win. They saluted him.

"Heavy and medic hold the line-"

"Ready!"

"- Scout, Spy work around them and target them on the back-"

"Alright/lets Move"

"- Demo, rain fire-"

"Ready"

"Soldier hit em from the side"

"RRRRREADY"

"Pyro, clear out the towers"

"Mmmph mmph"

"And Engineer, Sniper Help me get the point"

"DEWDEY"

They stood at the gate, ready. This was it they would win and got to front.

The gate opened up.

Pyro ran straight to the tower, his Phlogistinator bouncing with him.

Scout ran around with his Force-a-Nature, Spy went invisible with his cloak and dagger.**(New Abbreviation: FaN, CaD)**

Medic began using the quick fix on Heavy.

Sniper and Engi followed Link behind a Rock.

Soldier got in position, the direct hit fully loaded.

Sniper zoomed down the sights of the Hitsman heatmaker**(New abbreviation: HH)**

"Oi, A lot of heavy bot right here, snipahs in the towahs"

Link Looked at him" Pick them off"

_PEW PEW PEW and so one because the author was a Lazy mother f*****_

Scout began to capture the point, meanwhile Pyro burned the Sniper-bots to coal.

10..

8…..

6…..

3…(Soldier joins)

0..

Captured

"Yea, that's what im talkin about" Scout yelled.

Link looked at them" Let's go, and prove to the Master, WE ARE WORTHY"

They let out a battle cry, and charged into a Cave.

Red team heard the beeps of sentries.

Scout and Pyro looked at Link.

Link responded saying" Give him time"

The group them heard EHHN EHHN EHHHN.

They looked to see frozen engineer bots and Spy looking at them.

Spy finally got impatient" MOVE!" He yelled.

They ran to the intelligence, Scout grabbed it and ran out.

Red team followed, and Froze.

All the Bots they apparently missed had gathered at the entrance of The cave.

Link looked at Heavy, with his brass beast and called the group into a huddle.

He shared his plan.

Scout looked at him" I don't know boss, that plan is…well crazy."

"It'll work" Link said

Pyro nodded.

(Line break)

Mecha heavy suddenly had his head blown off.

The group of Soldiers, Scouts, and Heavies Turned as Sniper taunted them.

"DEWDAY" he said before running in deeper into the cave

The Robots charged in stupidly, and were met with brass beast fire.

Red heavy was doing great, till the Robo-soldiers showed up.

Medic activated his uber charge and they all went to work.

Engi's mini-sentry was firing on the robots, Sniper was in rapid fire mode, soldier pelted them with the direct hit, and so forth.

Suddenly a volley of rockets proved too much, and Heavy went down.

Next Engi, who fired his Widow maker till a heavy Blasted him, next Soldier, Sniper, Spy, Pyro, Demo, Medic, and Lastly Link.

(Line break)

Asis was so Dissapointed with the outcome, They ha- wait, the defeat bell hadn't rung yet which meant-

_VICTORY GOOOO_

Asis looked to see Scout with the intelligence on the point.

_(Flash Back)_

_Link looked at Scout" Hide behind that big rock, and when we draw the robots in here, you get the intelligence to the point"_

_Scout looked at and said" But What if it doesn't work, I can't afford to look bad"_

_Link rolled his eyes" Trust me, the intelligence only has to get to the point, we don't all have to make it out unscathed."_

_Scout looked and nodded._

_Link looked at Heavy and Medic" You will be our first form of defense, use Uber if it gets over whelming, this is the test that will make us or break us, And WE WILL NOT BE BROKEN." They gave their last battle cry that they would ever give in training._

_(End flash back)_

Scout shouted" WE Won Oh yea!"

Link walked out, free of the paralyzing blight." Told yah I'd work"

"Yea boss, Guess your right"

Asis walked up to them" Care for a victory picture"

They all got in formation, Heavy in the center.

The Camera flashed.

That picture would stay with them forever, not physically, but mentally, the victory due to trust.

**So what'd ya think.**

**I am Dissapointed that I didn't get any reviews for the thanks giving special.**

**Also I will devote my time to my new fic, Not in Vain.( Shulk X Melia forever)**

**R&R**


End file.
